A Velvet Silver Lining V2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: A slightly modified version of the previous story based on the same name. Same plot as the first one.
1. Chapter 1

A velvet silver lining V2

chapter 1

This is an attempt to improve on certain things with the first version.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Canterlot)

We find ourselves in the beautiful city where the camera zooms on a specific unicorn. She lied in bed looking at the window as it rained. She wore a light pink lacy piece of lingerie as she stared at the rain hitting the glass. She had a purple mane and tail with a white strip that was the same as her coat. She may have been an older mare, but her body was still slim and no signs of fat on her body as her chest still stayed a firm c-cup size even after all these years.

This was Twilight Velvet, and today was not turning out to be a good one for the unicorn.

'Why must you do this to me Night Light?' She thought hugging her body as so far, things had been going downhill in her marriage.

(Flashback)

"Hey Nighty, mind rubbing sun tan lotion all over me?"

"..."

"Night Light?"

Velvet was laying on her stomach while she and her husband were at the beach and untied the back of her bikini and expected to see Night Light beside her, but turned and saw he wasn't there.

"Sure thing ladies, I'll rub oil on you."

The 2 mares then giggled at him.

"What the?"

(Another Flashback)

"Happy Anniversary!"

"What?"

"You forgot again?"

"What? No! What makes you think I'd go and forget our anniversary?"

"You have tickets to the Canterlot Cavaliers vs. The Manehattan Bats sticking out of your pocket. And it seems you have 6 of them, going out with your friends again?"

"Well, I mean, this isn't what it seems like?" he tried in a last ditch effort.

"You ass!" then she runs off! "I'm getting a drink!"

"I'm sure she'll calm down." he dismissed before heading off to the game.

Then in another flashback, we see Velvet in her sexiest red outfit, in bed with Night Light. "Hey honey, I got some new underwear. Care to help me out of it?" she purred to her husband.

Night Light was busy reading a porno mag. "Not now, I'm not in the mood." He said while jacking off!

"Well, how's about I help you with that juicy meat yours?"

"Not tonight!" He whined.

"I can't believe this. I'm right here beside you in new underwear, and you'd rather jerk off than fuck me?" asked Velvet in exasperation.

"What's wrong with being tired?"

"Why are you reading porn despite having 24/7 access to sex right fucking here?!"

"Well, I..."

"You know what? Never Mind, have fun jerking off on the couch!"

Then in another flashback, he tried making it up to her by taking her out to lunch.

"What are we doing at Clowny's Burgers?"

"This is your favorite isn't it?"

"I said my favorite restaurant was Sundial Knight Buffet!"

"Oh, right." he chuckled sheepishly. He was then slapped before Velvet stepped out on him.

Then there was the time she came home tired and plopped on the couch. Night Light was right next to her when it happened.

"Hey there babe." Said Night Light.

"Oh Nighty, I'm in so much pain, please rub my entire body, I need your touch!"

"I dunno, I was planning on watching something, I got my snacks and soda all ready."

"Hey, I help massage your body when you have a rough day." she frowned.

"And I thank you for that."

"Then why won't you do this for me?!"

Velvet then tore his chip bags to shreds with her magic and spilled his soda all over the floor!

"I ain't cleaning that up!"

And who could forget the time she and him shared some small talk at dinner.

Prepare for such an angry last straw reader because this one takes 40 cakes, that's as bad as 4 tens and that's terrible! And soon, in more serious comic books, we learn the theft of the 40 cakes is canon.

"Hey, you know your favorite animals are on display at the zoo."

"Oh you mean that they have the White Tigers?"

"Oh, so your fave isn't the Capybaras?"

"No, you like the Capybaras."

"Uh..."

"Well, your favorite movie is out."

"*gasp!* Remy's One True Queen?"

"Oh, I was thinking: My Big Fat Stripper Wedding."

"Dammit Night Light!"

"What?"

"I thought we knew everything about each other, isn't that one of the points of being a married couple?"

"I do know everything about you!"

"Oh, then when's my birthday?"

"July 22nd?"

"That's Bugs Bunny's birthday. My birthday is today!"

"Oh! Then, Happy Birthday!"

"I'm going out with my friends to drink!"

"Oh, let me join yo..."

She kicked Night Light in the gut. "When you remember a thing about me, then you can come." she growled.

Then we come back to Velvet looking at the rain.

"Is this what's happened? Does Night Light not care about our marriage anymore?"

Then she sees someone's face slam onto the window and slide off! Velvet sat up and ran over to the window. She then opened it. "Hello?"

"Ah! Please go away doggies!" the young stallion shouted as he flailed his legs while hanging from a street light.

Velvet then got dressed! "Hey!" she shouted at the dogs. "Eat this!" Then she scattered hot dogs all over the floor, distracting the dogs who then went away.

Velvet ran downstairs and out to the lamp post as the stallion was calming down. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What were you doing?"

"I was just walking and then they attacked me!"

"You poor thing, so who are you?"

"I'm Heavy Hearted, I'm here on a journey to find out the meaning of love."

"Meaning of love?"

"Yes, and unless I figure out what it's meaning is, my memories won't ever return, at least that's what my village elder said."

"Well you won't find it with me, my married life is doing bad and not letting up."

"Okay, I guess I'll just keep on my search. Next stop, Ponyville."

"See yah kid, hopefully you will find the meaning."

As the stallion walked off, Velvet sighed to herself. "I wonder if it's time to end it."

(Ponyville)

"I wonder if there's anyone out there who'll love me."

This came from a tall purple scaled dragon with a white t-shirt on and blue jeans as he walked through the small town.

"Hopefully my next crush wont hurt me as bad as...

(Flashback)

2 days ago...

"Okay Spike, you got this! You can tell her how you feel!"

Spike walked up to Carousel Boutique to finally tell her how he felt." He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opens revealing Rarity in her usual blouse, and skirt.

"Oh, why hello Spike." smiled Rarity,

"Hello Rarity, how are you this fine day?"

"Splendid, and you?"

"Excellent, but there's something important I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, since we met, I've been meaning to tell you something important."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I never found the right time since the day I almost killed us from my greed. Point is...I've had a crush on since our faithful meaning."

That stunned Rarity.

"So now that I've finally spilled my heart out to you, what's your thoughts on my long held feelings?"

"Oh, well, I'm quite flattered, but..."

"But?"

"I just accepted a certain gentlecolt's proposal to be his bride."

Spike's jaw hung open and his eyes widened.

"Who? WHO?!"

"Thunderlane, he showed me the ring while we were making love on the kitchen table."

Spike felt like his world shattered at hearing the fact not only was she getting married, but the fact she and another stallion had sex. "What?"

"He even went the extra mile by having a hidden camera record it and broadcast it to my parents who approved of him. Well, unfortunately for you, I appreciate you and hope we can still be best buddies. Good day."

(End of Flashback)

"She said it like she wasn't smashing my heart."

"That sounds horrible!" said Heavy Heart as he cried. "What a heartbreaking flashback!"

"Ah! Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Sorry. I was walking by and saw the flashback."

"How did you see something I was imagining in my mind?"

"I don't know, I might have divine powers. Anyways I'm Heavy Heart."

"Spike."

"Wow, I never met a dragon before! This is so cool!"

"Thanks, I've never seen you before, new to Ponyville?"

"Yep, on a journey to figure out the meaning of love so my memory shall come back."

"Well, you won't find it with me."

"Yeah, I saw that man destroying flashback, sorry about her."

"Right now, I just wanna be left alone."

"Well, guess I'll just continue my search here, never met anyone in this village, hopefully I'll find my answer here." He said to himself as Spike walked away.

'This is the worst day ever.' thought the dragon.

'Don't worry Spike, it'll all be okay in the end.' Celestia told him telepathically.

'You said that about 7 separate things already and it never worked mom!'

'Spike, just trust me this time okay?'

'*groan*'

'Call it a hunch, but things might start looking up for you.'

'What you can tell how the movie will end or something?'

'Yep, but vague hints are the only thing I'll be giving you.'

'Hmph.' Spike said as he looked into the window as it rained.

'I should just...move on.' both dragon and unicorn simultaneously thought as lightning struck.


	2. Chapter 2

A velvet silver lining V2

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike stared at the bowl of gems in front of him and still felt lousy.

'Hi baby!' Celestia telepathically greeted.

'Hey mom.'

'Look, it seems I have made a teeny tiny mistake and it seems Twilight Velvet's ticket to the grand galloping gala is heading your way, could you give it to her please?'

'Why can't I use my fire to send it back to you?'

'I'm busy at the moment!'

'Fine.' he relented. Spike then got up, burped the ticket, put it in his pocket and walked to the train station. As he waited for the train...

"Hey there Spike." Heavy Heart greeted.

"Oh hey. You're that wandering stallion.

"You forgot my name already? It's Heavy Heart! I'm on a journey to..."

"Yak, Blah and Yadda! I remember your journey!"

"Yet you forgot my name."

"I'm sorry, but I just wasn't feeling it the day we met!"

"Still down?"

"Yeah, and now I gotta give my best friend's mom this ticket because it was sent to me by accident!"

"Doesn't sound troubling."

"Yeah, but I was forced to do this."

"Ha, hey who knows, maybe you'll win this lady's heart." Heavy Heart joked.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"Woo, I just felt a chill." muttered Velvet.

Twilight Velvet was about to close the window until..."Heads up!"

"Eek!"

A book flew out of the window and then hit a cyclist who then hit a clown juggling flaming chainsaws! The chainsaws then landed in the oil causing an explosion that blew away the crowd! One of the dead audience members then hit a changeling who was disguised as a guard's girlfriend whom be then arrested!

"What did you just throw out?"

"Oh sorry, I saw a bee, I panicked, and then grabbed the closest thing to kill it with!"

"Well watch it next time." she frowned. "Also Nighty Night, what did you just throw?"

"Just some weird photo album."

"Did you just say photo album?!"

"Yeah, it has us in weird looking positions."

"Night Light! That album had my best years in it!"

"Uh oh."

"Night Light, how could you?"

"Well...guess you could use this time to make new memories?"

Twilight Velvet looked away from her husband in sheer hate! 'Keep yourself calm. The knives in the kitchen are meant for food, not to stab into your husband's back.' she kept chanting in her head.

"Well...my boss said I had to go to a business trip...loveyoubye!" Then he ran out of the house, hitting Spike with the door!

"Ow." groaned Spike rubbing his forehead.

"Night Light, you get back here and take a beating like a man!" Velvet shouted as she exited the house in her bathrobe and no clothes.

"Sorryhoneygottago!" Night Light got out before jumping up and running from her.

"Dammit! He'll get his when he comes back!"

"H-hi Velvet!"

"Spike?"

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" he asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry Spike, we're just having a little problem, come in, we can talk about it.

Spike followed her and sat at the couch while she took a chair. "So Velvet? What seems to be the problem?"

"My hubby has been a jerk!"

"Really? When?"

"For the past year, he's been too dense, uncaring, and overall a different stallion than the one I married."

"That is harsh! How did he become such a bastard?"

"I know, after Twilight and Shining moved, he's been such a tumor!"

While Velvet fumed, Spike took notice of her current attire. "Uh...Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind...you know?" Spike then pointed.

"Oh!" She then covered her body with her robe. 'Wait, is he getting a boner?'

"I'll stay here while you get dressed." Spike tried covering his arousal with his legs while turning away.

Twilight Velvet then got into something non lewd. A simple yellow shirt with blue jeans and walked back out to Spike.

"Okay, I'm back! So, where were we?"

"Well, you just told me how bad your love life's been...at least you have a love life unlike me."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" she asked with care.

"My crush said no me." He said in a flat tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Velvet...I just wish I had another chance at a love life, but I never fell for anyone else!"

"You and me both."

"Well you have a better chance than me. You still look good. Me? Not many girls are jumping for a dragon."

"Why? You guys have a natural 6 pack!"

"Well what about you? You could make any guy drop for you without trying. Heck, you ever thought about modeling?"

"No-one would want an old body like mine!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You're so sexy and look so young, no one would believe you're in your mid 30's!"

"Oh stop. You're making me blush." Velvet smiled.

"No really! Before me and Twi moved, back when I lived in her Canterlot home I would jack off to you whenever I thought about you!"

"Excuse me?"

Spike then realized what he had said. "Uh...Anyways! Here's your ticket to the Gala! It got mixed up in the mail! See you later!" Spike handed her the ticket before rushing out the door.

Velvet watched as Spike ran with his tail between his legs, meanwhile Celestia was watching Velvet.

"Looks like your 2nd chances are coming sooner than you 2 think."


	3. Chapter 3

A velvet silver lining V2

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His recent visit to Velvet's house in his head as he couldn't believe what he said.

"Why did I say that?"

'Don't be sad Spike, I thought you were very smooth! So smooth that you deserved to go to the dungeon, but then I become your probation officer and put you under castle arrest.' Celestia telepathically told him.

'How was I smooth? I outright said I jacked off to her when I use to live there!'

'...'

'Ooooh, you were being sarcastic.'

'Of course I was.'

'Well I don't need sarcasm right now. I need someone to talk to.'

'Well why don't you go get your suit for the Gala ready? I'm going to be very busy getting it ready. Love you, see you tonight.'

'Bye mom, see you tonight.'

Spike sat up and walked over to his closet. Spike then pulled out his tux and then took it to Carousel Boutique to get tailored.

As he exited, knowing Rarity will have it ready on time, he then saw Big Mac and thought he should talk to his closest guy friend.

Said stallion wore blue overalls over his white shirt that strained against hi frame and was currently lugging barrels of apple cider to the barn.

"Hey Big Mac, you got a sec?"

"Eeyup, what do you need Spike?"

"It's girl troubles."

"So you've finally moved on?"

"More like I accidentally admitted to a milf that I masterbate to her."

"Woah, you gotta tell me now." Big Mac replied setting the barrels down.

"Yeah, Princess Celestia told me this mare's ticket got lost in the mail and sent to me by accident. So, I went to her home in Canterlot, and as soon as I got there, she was chasing her husband out the door in a bathrobe...and just a bathrobe, nothing else! We chatted about how bad our love lives are, she said she's getting old, and I said no-one wants me because I'm a different species, I told her she was still sexy, she told me I was a male model, and then I said it! After that, I got out if that house, ashamed of what I said."

"Sounds to me her husband sucks and needed what you said about beating your meat to her."

"I feel like an idiot now. Right now, she probably thinks I'm a weird pervert.

"Are you planning on avoiding her at the Gala?"

"Maybe. The last thing I need to do is ogle her at something like that." he sighed with his head in his claws.

"Well, maybe she's just desperate for some loving. I know Granny Smith was before Apple Strudel confessed his love for her. Or when I confessed my love to Marble Pie."

"I doubt it. I mean, she's like a second mom to me! Plus she's Twilight's own mom! Do you realize how awkward that'd be for all of us if I tried hitting on her?"

"Wait, your best friend's mom?!"

"Yeah I know, right?"

"Well, at least she ain't the mom of one of your bros."

"Amen to that."

Meanwhile...

"Aaa aah!"

"What's wrong Prince Shining Armor?"

"I think one of my friends just broke my heart!"

Back with the two guys..

"Gee...I don't know what to say about that..."

"You see? I'm doomed!"

"Now now, calm down. Come-on, let's walk to the orchard, I really need to get this done. My honey Marble is making dinner for me."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Eeyup, but back to your problem." Mac grabbed the barrels and carried them as he and Spike continued their talk.

"So what am I gonna do? What if it does work out?"

"Well I can't say for certain the outcome from Twi and her family, but I can say you should really try."

"Maybe I should try and find a mare my own age. Maybe then I'll calm down."

"Nnope! The youths today are pickier than ever, and if you're thinking of asking out one of your childhood friends, they already have bo's. And you know, partners with experience in bed are better than virgins."

"She might as well be a virgin, she hasn't gotten the D in years after me and Twilight moved."

"Then I say take a chance, and talk to her at the gala. Don't ask her out, just talk."

"Okay, I'll try."

Then they made it to Sweet Apple Acres and Twilight was at the gate.

"Great timing Spike, AJ just invited us to dinner."

"Cool, what's for dinner?"

Meanwhile...

Velvet looked at the gala ticket while remembering what Spike said.

"Hmm...I know he's going to be there." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I wonder if he was just saying that or was honest."

"I better do something...I better take a walk to get my thoughts strait."

Velvet got up and walked out of her house to try and clear her thoughts.

"Haha!" laughed Heavy Heart.

"What the? What are you doing here?"

"I accidentally got a part time job.

"Well...are you still on your journey?"

"Yeah, did you find a better love?"

"No, but I did hear something shocking." she muttered the last part.

"What was it?" The stallion in a clown costume asked.

"Well, this young man I know, just told me he masterbates to me."

"Wow. How does that make you feel?"

"Flattered actually."

"You farted?"

"No, that's flatulence."

"Oh.

"Anyways, I don't know what to do, I mean, I'm old enough to be his mom!"

"Well, maybe you should tell him you're touched, but it wouldn't work out. Just talk."

"I don't know, I mean he was already rejected by his former crush, what would he do if he was rejected by me? Me and his former crush had a similar color scheme for crying out loud!"

"Well, maybe while you two talk, you could try getting him to dance with some of the mares."

"I don't know, trying to set him up with a random mare..."

"Well maybe if he finds someone his own age, you and him can end on friendly terms."

"*gag* With the pickiness of young mares today? I don't want Spike to be subject to them!"

"Wait, you know Spike?"

"Yes, why?"

"Aw, I was hoping you'd say: 'You know Spike too?' Eh anyways, wow he masterbates to you?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yeah we met the other day. He was a little moody and didn't feel like talking with me."

"He told me what happened."

"Like I said, that's why maybe you can hook him up with another mare."

"No, he'll have a hard time finding the perfect girl! Spike is living in the times where lesbians are more prominent, and where girls get very picky, I don't want him to have that kind of trouble."

"Well, then I got nothin."

"I haven't been shown love by my husband for years...and what he said about masterbating to me, made me so happy."

"Well maybe offering him a dance might help."

"Yeah, maybe letting him dance with me will make him feel better."

"See?"

"Maybe if all goes well, I might even divorce Night Light and move in with Spike in Ponyville." Velvet joked while giggling a little.

"Yeah, and you both will finally have a happy ending."

"I was joking."

"I was being serious."

Velvet stopped giggling. "I don't see me and Spike getting together."

"Well what? You gonna try and go for a snooty Canterlot jerk?"

"Fuck no!"

"Well while you try and figure out an answer, I'm gonna get back to work." As Heavy Heart went back to looking like a clown...

'Is he right about Spike?'

She turned and walked back home to try and pick the right dress since the gala was tonight.

"Hmm..."


	4. Chapter 4

A velvet silver lining V2

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonight was the Gala and Spike was ready.

"So...Twilight..."

"What is it Spike?"

"Well...would it be alright if we picked up your mom? I mean I did claw deliver her the ticket."

"Really? Sure." agreed Twilight.

"Great, thanks."

"Hey Spike."

"Heavy Heart? Why are you dressed like Romeo?"

"I'll be playing him, along with Clyde and Mark Anthony, there's gonna be a play in the Gala, for the romantic story of..."

"Romeo & Juliet was a tragedy where both died, so was the story of Bonnie and Clyde, even Cleopatra and Mark Anthony! Why do idiots confuse it for a romance? Is it because they've only seen 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo.' Because as it turns out, Romeo was spying on her in that scene, she didn't even see Romeo watching her like a stalker. Let us not forget this! Juliet was between 11-14 while Romeo was somewhere in between 17 to his early 20's! Yeah, think about that!" Spike ranted.

"Oh...well, it's too late, the ponies already payed me 500 bits! It's a good thing I didn't say that 'Mac' word I would die on stage." Heavy Heart joked. "See you at the Gala."

Meanwhile...

"The Grand Galloping Gala...the greatest social event ever...my daughter and her friends say it's boring, but go anyways." She said to herself.

"Maybe you'll get to see Spike there." Said a voice.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Yeah, let Spike become your date and forget about Night Light!"

"Thank you pony who broke into my house." Then she held him down with her magic. "Also, how do you know about what me and Spike have been doing?"

"I've been hiding in the attic for weeks, waiting for the right moment to escape."

"Escape? Oh, you're the wanted criminal! I'll take you to the cops right away and then get myself dolled up for the event!"

While Velvet went to turn him in, the carriage with Spike and Twilight were heading to her house.

"So, Spike, feel like being my mom's escort? She's pretty lonely with dad being gone for the month."

"Why of course Twilight, while I'm on my date with Velvet, you're on your date with Celestia."

"I told you, Flash is my date!"

"So you say." he chuckled.

"It's true! Flash is my date, you're my mom's date, and Batman is a bad date because he's always having to go to his job."

"Okay, okay, quit using the light slapping spell."

Soon the carriage stopped with Spike getting off and walked up to the door before knocking.

"Who could that be?" She asked as soon as she finished getting ready.

She opened the door to show Spike in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath and pants that matched the tux.

"Wow..."

"You ain't bad yourself Velvet." Spike was stunned to see Velvet in a dark blue gown that hugged her figure with a single strap over her shoulder and had a slit to let her legs out.

The 2 looked into each other's eyes, so intensely, it's as if they were trying to compliment each other telepathically.

"Come on you two! We gotta get going!" called Twilight.

They snapped out of their trance and off they were to the Gala. Spike and Velvet sat at the front of the carriage.

"You have one hot date, despite her being much older than you, and by that I mean mommy, look a butterfly older." Said one of the guys pulling the carriage.

"Shut-up, we're paying you monkeys to pull, not have a conversation."

Eventually they all made it to the Gala.

"Come-on Aj, those actors need their concessions!" Said Pinkie Pie who stormed out of the carriage with Applejack in tow.

"Ah'm comin!" she called back.

"Oh yeah, since I'm a Wonderbolt reserve, I get to go to the VIP lounge, come-on Fluttershy and Rarity, you're my guests in the VIP lounge." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yay." smiled Fluttershy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Twilight Sparkle." greeted Flash. "How are we on this fine evening?"

"Just fine." she smiled.

Then after everyone was off...

"Milady?" Spike said as he offered his hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman." she smiled taking his hand.

There they were, arm in arm as they walked down the velvet red carpet leading to the castle doors.

'This is a very smooth velvet carpet, maybe by the end of the night I get to help Velvet with her carpet.' Spike thought. 'Wow, it's a good thing I thought that, otherwise if I were to seriously say that out loud, everyone would throw food at me for such a bad joke!'

They showed their tickets to the guard who let them in and they walked inside.

Velvet was amazed. "It's like a ball in fairy tales."

"Yea, but this time I get spared." Spike joked until his laughs turned to a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Velvet in concern.

"Sorry, hearing 'fairy tail' just hurts me because of how racist it is to dragons like me."

"You know that's all fake right? There's plenty of ponies who know you're not like that."

"Yeah...but I just wished that the dragon has a happy ending for once you know?"

"Don't worry about it now handsome, let's just have fun right now."

"Yeah you're right." Though he did blush at the handsome compliment.

"Pie! Heads up!" Discord called out.

Octavia reacted by deflecting it with the back of her cello and sending the pie flying into Soarin!

Everyone then began clopping, oops I mean clapping.

"Huh, did not expect that." remarked Spike.

"Well, guess we'll have a fun Gala this time."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling ponies will die."

"Why do you say that?"

"A friend of mine is gonna be in a few plays tonight and they're all tragedies."

"I see."

As they walked through the place, Velvet noticed a few mares giggle while looking at Spike. "You seem to be quite the ladies man." she teased.

"It's probably a sort of resonance." Spoke a voice.

"Poindexter? The nerd in Ponyville who sells perfume?"

"That's right, I theorize these mares ended up with you in multiple different timelines, but some anomaly is causing them to remember what their alternate versions do and that is why they are doing this."

"1st of all, if there was an anomaly, how come the Doctor is still here?" Spike then pointed to him.

"2nd, they obviously think he's a handsome pretty boy." Velvet added.

Spike and Velvet were off to the dance floor until Velvet tripped and Spike caught her! Thier eyes were locked.

'Wow, her eyes are really beautiful.' thought Spike.

'His eyes glisten like brand new jewels.' She thought.

Realizing their position, Spike helped Velvet back on her feet before both looked away with blushes on their faces.

"Well...we better have at least one dance on the dance floor before the plays start."

Both walked onto the floor with them hesitantly placing their hands on the other.

The band had an elegent tune, fitting such a scene. "Whu? Hey, watch where you're going." Said Spike.

"Sorry Spike, my date here has 2 left hooves." said Hayseed Turnip Truck.

"Your date's a bucket." Spike pointed out.

"I know, Ain't she purdy?"

Spike rolled his eyes before he started leading Velvet in the music.

'He's better than Night Light.'

'All my practice shall finally pay off.'

Both relaxed and simply moved as one to the music.

They held each other closer, and smiling at each other.

'I really needed this.' They both thought.

Soon the music ended as they finished.

"And that was Octavia and her band, please would everyone come to the theater to see the romance: Romeo and Juliet!" Said the announcer.

"It's a tragedy, not a romance!" Spike, Twilight, Moondancer, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer all shouted.

Spike put his arm around Velvet as they watched. A brand new bronies react by ACRacebest!

After the 1st play ended, they left for the bar to get a drink.

"That was some play." Said Spike as he took a swig.

"Yeah, I didn't expect my friend Heavy Heart to appear."

"You know Heavy Heart too?"

"Yes, I ran into him the other day.

"Wow, you and I know Heavy Heart, I hope he gets his memories back." Said Spike.

"Yeah, me too. Though for some reason, I feel something strange might happen when he does." Velvet said as the figure in a black coat sitting next to them paid his drink and exited the building.

The both of them then took a drink of their alcoholic beverage. Completely unaware that a

certain sun princess was watching while hiding the bottle she poured into their drinks behind her throne.

"With this little push, Spike and Velvet will fuck...oh I forgot, I better put a condom in Spike's pockets."

"My, my Celestia, you're as devious as me. Ha ha ha!" Commented Discord.

"Oh shush. I'm just trying to help both of them with their love lives.

"Okay, just make sure to put a condom in my pocket once I score with Fluttershy." Then Discord poofed away.

Spike and Velvet then were getting very drunk.

"S...so Velvet? Wanna come to my bedroom in Canterlot castle?"

"Lead the way hot stuff." she slurred leaning on him.

As they left, the bar turned into a battle of the drunken fist masters! Rock Lee vs. Jackie Chan!

Later...

"Wooooooooow, Princess Celestia sure knows how to spoil a kid like you." Velvet said, looking at his bedroom.

"Heh, this was made when turned older. Never really stayed here much since Twilight hatched me."

"So you never invited girls here?"

"Well my first real crush was with Rarity, but did that work? Noooo." spoke the dragon sitting on his bed.

"Aww, but hey, look on the bright side, I've met Rarity during Shiny's wedding. Her chest ain't as big as mine."

Spike looked up. "Huh?"

"Come, have a feel." She said while holding his hands.

She brought them to her chest and he was stunned to feel how firm they were.

"Wow, I remember feeling Rarity's breasts on my face when she hugged me back when I was kid, but you Velvet...I want to have these all for myself!" He growled this out by accident, but the sound of him saying that made Velvet start to feel giddy and pushed her breasts out more.

"Velvet, take off your dress, I want to feel the full volume of your breasts!"

"Only if I get to feel your hard dick."

Spike reached up and slid her strap off before grabbing the top part of her dress and pulling it down, showing her breasts with no bra. "Ooh, you were expecting to get laid I see."

"You're the pot calling the kettle black here! There's a condom in your pocket." She said while reaching for his pants.

'Where did that come from?'

'Go for it son!'

'Mom?!'

'Hi, have fuuuuuuuun...'

"Gimme some credit Velvet, I could tell you needed this."

"How so?"

"Our conversation the other day. I thought that maybe you needed a man to touch you. Now enough talking, and more stripping of clothing!"

Spike pushed her down onto the bed while Velvet went ahead and eagerly started undoing his tuxedo.

Soon, both were completely butt naked! Spike's 2 penises were exposed, causing Velvet to blush at how big they were.

"So, wanna start with some foreplay? Or we can just get to it?"

"I wanna take my time." purred Velvet grabbing both his cocks.

"Betcha didn't know this about dragons." He said proudly.

"No, but if I had, Twily might've been half dragon."

Velvet moaned as Spike started lightly kneading her breasts, making her move her hands up and down his cocks.

Spike moaned with her as she stroked his shafts.

"Spike, kiss me!"

Their lips met, and Velvet's eyes went wide as Spike's tongue then stuck itself down her throat. She however wasn't gonna let him win and pushed her tongue against his as the two tongues battled for dominance.

Spike's tongue was a python strangling it's prey, but Velvet's tongue used the trick of relaxing and letting it slide off her! Spike then went for a feel on Velvet's vagina. Velvet felt this sudden touch.

"So, sperm enters here and then babies come out the back huh?"

"Are you asking if they come out my ass?" deadpanned Velvet.

"Sorry, I was thinking of eggs, nevermind."

Velvet started rubbing his dicks faster while his thumbs brushed across her nipples.

Spike then suddenly flipped her over and began squeezing her ass!

"Whoa! Now that feels sensitive!"

After some time groping, Spike stopped. "So, you know what 69 is?"

"What is it?"

Spike then had a devious smirk. "Lay back and I'll show you."

Velvet laid down and Spike began licking her, and Velvet shook at that!

"Aren't you gonna suck on my dicks now?"

"Oh...o-of course." Velvet couldn't believe how big they were in her face and took a lick on one of them,

Spike tingled from that. Spike then lowered his dicks into her.

Velvet gasped as she felt the dicks push into her mouth.

Spike then gently shook his hips up and down to help her out and Velvet helped him by wrapping her legs around Spike's neck.

She spread her folds and took a nice long lick of her slit.

Spike dug deep into her with his tongue.

'Hmm...these eggs are good, but are missing something...could use some fertilizer, I'm thinking the thick white kind.' He thought.

'Goodness you're a naughty kid.' Celestia commented.

'Shut up, or you're next!'

'Whoa! I have been spoiling you.'

'Can we not talk while I'm doing this? It's awkward enough you gave me a condom.'

'Fine.'

Spike then focused solely on Velvet as he began retracting his tongue. Spike could feel his dicks getting ready to burst and Velvet could feel her pussy ready to squirt. As soon as Spike got his tip out...

He let out a growled and started cumming on Velvet's face.

Velvet then began cumming along with him.

Spike lapped at her juices with his tongue while Velvet tried to swallow as much of the sperm as possible, but there was much more than she thought.

It gushed from her mouth! So much that Velvet had to breathe through her nose. She took her time swallowing it and panted along with Spike.

"I can taste the minerals from the gems you eat in your sperm. Maybe I should make you a homecooked meal tomorrow."

"You already gave me an enjoyable meal already."

Velvet laughed at that.

"Now, let's get to the main event."

Velvet the laid on her back as Spike lined his dicks up with her pussy and anus. Spike then put the condom on. Except, he put the condom on the dick that would go up her ass!

"Spike, you put it on the wrong one."

"Velvet, your pussy needs flesh on flesh, if I use the condom, it'll be like a dildo."

"But I might get pregnant."

"So? You look like you could use a new husband and by the sound of it, our conversation a few days ago confirms it!" Spike then slammed himself into Velvet!

"Aaah! Sp-Spike!" She gasped. 'What was Rarity thinking? Infact, what has any girl been thinking?'

"Fuck! Your pussy and ass are so tight!" he groaned. Spike then began rocking his hips back and forth. The squishing sounds being made were audible.

"Oh god!" cried Velvet whose body held onto Spike's dicks as her body tingled with each thrust.

"Yeah, call me your God!" Spike replied. He then began giving her a hickey. "You better show that to him.

"Yes Spike! Please ram me harder!" Velvet wrapped her arms around Spike and gladly let him suck on her neck while pushing her hips against each of his thrusts.

That's when Spike heard Twilight and Flash talking as they walked by the door, Spike silenced Velvet's moaning with a kiss.

"So like I said, it's great you invited me up here." spoke Flash.

"I love you Flash, of course I'll invite you..." Then when they were gone, Spike broke the kiss and then began thrusting harder and without break!

"S-Spike! Not so rough!" Velvet tried whispering while moaning.

Spike eased up and then gave swift and loving thrusts.

Velvet relaxed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Velvet, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Cum inside!" she moaned.

Spike then pumped faster and faster.

"Spike, cum along side me, okay?"

"Sure!" he grunted.

Spike and Velvet then came together, mixing their juices! Spike's baby batter entering Velvet's oven, and Velvet's vaginal secretions soaking Spike's dick. Spike then pulled the dick in her anus out and took off the condom.

"Want seconds on my dragon milk?" He said, offering the condom full of his young dragon spunk.

Velvet opened her mouth as Spike poured it into her mouth. As Velvet drank every drop of his cum, the 2 of them suddenly came to a realization!

"Oh my Celestia!" Velvet gasped out as the haze in her mind was broken through.

Spike then made panicked sounds. "Oh man! Oh man! OH MAN!" he cried out staring at Velvet's naked form.

"WHAT HAVE WE DOOOOOONE?!" They both shouted.

They looked at each other and the influenced mess they made all over the floor and bed.

"Oh Celestia! Spike, I am so sorry!" Velvet cried out as tears leaked out of her eyes as she felt shame for what they did.

"Hey, I am at fault here too! We were both so unbelievably drunk!" Spike replied with a face of regret and tears.

Meanwhile, in the hallway...

'Dammit, I still haven't found the true meaning of love! I fear I'll never get my memories back!' Thought a distraught Heavy Heart until he heard voices from the other side of the door.

He pressed his ear to it and listened.

"Spike, what do we do now?" Asked Velvet. "I'm gonna get pregnant, and Celestia knows I can't hide my belly for 9 months!"

"Velvet, I want to take care of you for now on, leave Night Light and come with me to Ponyville. It might take some time but I'm sure Twilight will be okay with this eventually."

"What about Shining Armor?" She asked.

"What about Shining Armor?" Spike replied.

Meanwhile...

"OW!"

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Cadence.

"It's as if one of my bros just disrespectfully broke my heart Cadence!" said Shining Armor.

"Didn't you say that before?"

"Yeah, why but it's been happening all week."

Meanwhile.

"So Carrot Cake, which of your bros. are you inviting to your birthday?" Asked Cupcake.

"Let's see...Spike, Big Macintosh..." Then he skipped over Shining Armor. "...Thunderlane, Flash Sentry, and Discord."

Meanwhile...

"OW!"

"Again?"

"Again!"

Meanwhile...

Angel Bunny was cleaning up his list of Phone Numbers...

'Spike, eh I'll keep you. Big Macintosh, as long as he stays away from Fluttershy. Bulk Biceps, definitely. Silver the Hedgehog, of course! Who the Hell is Shining Armor? Deleted'

Meanwhile...

"OW!"

"Again?"

"Yeah, but this time from someone very insignificant, his hurts most of all!"

Back to Spike and Velvet, they talked about what the future has in store for them now.

"What will happen between me and Night Light?"

"Well, you don't hate him right?"

"Right."

"And he doesn't hate you right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, once you 2 divorce, the both of you will still be great friends."

"I guess you're right Spike."

Spike moved down to where he was hugging Velvet on her side.

"Spike?"

"Yeah Velvet?"

"Dragons live for millions of years right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"If I die, will you still remember and love me?"

"Velvet, I swear I'll never forget you." he promised kissing the back of her neck.

"What if you get lonely?"

"Even if I outlive 1000 mates, you will always be my 1st!"

She smiled and held Spike's hand with her own.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door...Heavy Heart was smiling...

'Is this what the meaning of love is?'

That's when Heavy Heart got an intense headache! 'I must not scream here! I can't let them know I was spying!' He thought!

Heavy Heart then made it to the palace gardens where he let out a pained shriek as his memories crashed into him like a waterfall of lava!

Images of his family flew by in his mind.

'My sister is...Princess Cadence? My aunts are Celestia and Luna? Is that a b-bow with heart shaped arrows? What the? Everfree Forest? A monster? M-my weapons!'

Then he saw himself get hit in the head by a tree knocking himself out! After that...

"I...I remember now! I know who I am! And know what I gotta do! I must find those weapons! Find Spike & Velvet! Then Bless their love forever!" He concluded! "Up, up and away for I! Cu...d'aaaah!" Heavy Heart then slipped and fell on a mare who was petting a bunny, when she fell on the bunny, it screeched, calling the other animals, angering them and causing a rage filled stampede! "Oh man! Why me?!

Meanwhile in Celestia's private study...

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, writing up Velvet and Night Light's divorce papers!" The Princess of the sun sang.


	5. Chapter 5

A velvet silver lining V2

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Velvet was moving a little in the bed while smiling as an arm held her close and she snuggled closer to who it was.

Spike responded by snuggling closer.

"You awake?" she asked.

"Yes." Spike then kissed her cheek.

"Did you mean everything before?"

"Yes, I love you with every drop of blood in my heart!"

"I just hope there's a sign of us doing the right thing."

Then a knocking came to the door.

"I'll get it." groaned Spike who didn't want to leave Velvet's side. He got up and put his pants back on before going to the door.

He then opened the door. "Yeah?"

A white pegasus stallion in a black trenchcoat and five o'clock shadow stood before him.

"I know you, you're that guy from the bar, I saw you leave as I talked with Velvet."

"Your friend Heavy Heart has got himself in quite the pickle! He went to the Everfree Forest because he got his memories back, but is now about to die if you don't get there quick!"

"What?!" Spike ran over and shook Velvet. "Velvet! We need to go!"

"What's wrong?"

Later...

"Gyah!" grunted Heavy Heart. "Impurity Diamond! You will not win this time!"

"Rooooooaaaar!"

"Yeeeesss...Impurity Diamond..." said multiple mares.

"What the? You've been using my arrows to raise an army of mind controlled lovestruck mares...you cretin!" He was surrounded. "Don't worry ladies, I'll save you!" He said.

An earth mare ran at him, but he jumped and kicked her in the face! Then another mare broke his fall as he stomped her! He then straight punched a unicorn who used a force field to block!

"You will die before our glorious beast of a man, then with your dying breath, watch us have sex with him, knowing you died a virgin!" Said a cyan and white pegasus.

"I'll try!" He then attacked! "2 finger spear!"

That's when they jumped out of the trees! Well except for one who knocked herself out because she got her shirt stuck in a branch which pulled her back and bash her face right into the bark!

Spike and Velvet followed the sounds of fighting.

"Hope he's alright." Spike remarked running faster.

"Aa aaaah!"

They heard his cry and found him in a clearing. "Talia Tally Mark? Sundazzle Razzle? Candle May? These are all mares who went missing in Ponyville!" Said Spike.

"Looks like they've gone nuts."

"Hurricane Extreme Heabutt!" Shouted Heavy Heart!

"Hey, that's my name!" Said a black and blue Earth Mare.

"We gotta help him! I'll fight along side him, you use your magic to take the bow and arrows away from that creature!"

"Got it my love!"

"Hyper Laser Eye Fury!" Then twin laser beams shot from his eyes!

The mares ducked as Spike landed beside Heavy HEart.

"Spike?"

"Some guy at a bar told us you were here!"

"Must've been my sensei, he's always looking out for me!"

"Roooooaaaaaaaar!"

"Yes Impurity Diamond!"

"Fantastic Chomp!" Heavy Heart then bit Berry Punch!

"Could you cool it down Heavy Heart!"

"As it turns out, Heavy Heart ain't my real name."

"It's not?"

"Yeah, my real name is..."

Meanwhile, Velvet got the bow and arrows from Impurity Diamond! "Heavy Heart, catch!"

Impurity Diamond saw as Velvet threw the quiver and Heavy Heart caught it!

"...Cupid!"

Spike's eyes widened as Heavy Heart pulled an arrow back. "The spirit of love aaaaand the mascot of Hearts and Hooves Day? Dude, I thought you were a myth!"

"Nope, I'm Cadance's long lost brother."

"Boy, are you late for a shitload of things that has happened since you went missing and I'll tell you later."

"Right! As Cupid, I hereby break the spell these mares have been put under!"

That's when all the mares stopped attacking them!

"Roooooaaaaaaarr!" Impurity Diamond was raging mad! That's when Velvet held him down with her magic.

"Ladies, this monster has been using you and making you go missing, feel like attacking this guy with the force of a thousand warheads?"

Each mare cracked their knuckles in response before tackling Impurity Diamond.

*Pow!* *Bop!* *Bam!*

"Well, that's the end of Impurity Diamond." Twilight Velvet concluded. "How convenient he bewitched a few cops as well."

"Yeah, that's all and good but...I can't believe we just saved Cupid! The most recognizable cherub in existence!" Spike said.

"Yeah, so what will you do, now that you're back to normal Heav...I mean Cupid?"

"I'm gonna spread everywhere of course! Also, for being great friends, I'd like to bless your love!"

"Really?"

"Yes, so no matter what happens, no matter who says otherwise, your love is right."

Both smiled with Velvet resting her head on Spike's shoulder.

"Thanks Cupid, hopefully we'll meet again."

"I'm looking forward to it. Now if you don't mind, I sense Santa having a bit of a lover's quarrel with ! Off I go to save their marriage!" He then put his quiver on his back, took off his clothes, put on his diaper, put on his halo, put on his sandals, and flew off!

"Did he really need to put a diaper on?" questioned Velvet.

"It's the signature look."

"Good point...so, Night Light is coming back next week, will you be with me when I tell him, Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadence the news."

"Yes, I don't know how they'll react, but what I do know is, why should we care what Shining Armor says?"

"Yeah, Twilight, Cadence, and Night Light's opinions are more important."

Meanwhile...

"OW! A family member and a bro broke my heart now!"


	6. Chapter 6

A velvet silver lining V2

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Night Light and Velvet had coincidentally gotten home at the same time.

"Oh...uh hey dear."

"Hello Night Light, didn't expect you and I to get home simultaneously."

"Yeah, weird world." he chuckled pulling at the collar of his shirt.

The married couple...if you could call them that by this point walked in together and sat across from each other in the living room...

"We need to talk Velvet!"

"Yeah, but this needs to be in front of our kids and Spike!"

"Why Spike?"

"You'll figure it out later!"

"...Okay..."

After sending a message to Twilight, Shining Armor, the two ponies sat there to wait. Spike was sitting with them as well.

"Why are we here mom & dad?" Asked Shining Armor.

"Well..." Night Light started.

"We're divorcing!" Velvet finished.

That made both kids stare at them in shock with open jaws. "What?!"

"Why would you do that?!" Asked Shining Armor.

"I just can't stand your father anymore." Said Velvet.

"And I have not been the best roommate or husband." said Night Light.

"Besides, during your father's business trip, I found a boyfriend!"

"What?!" this time with Night Light joining in the surprise.

"Yeah, and he's sitting right there!" Velvet pointed.

"Spike?!" Shouted Shining Armor.

"This has gotta be some sort of joke right?" Asked Twilight.

"Nope, we fucked at the Gala." She said, so nonchalant.

"And we heard Twilight and Flash go at it." spoke Spike.

Then they all shot stares at Twilight.

"Hey! I'm not the one who's been cheating!"

"I admit. I'm a hypocrite considering I kept getting angry at Night Light, who I'm sure has something important to say."

Then everyone turned their attention to Night Light.

"Yeah...I just keep on making your mom angry, so that's why I gotta let her go...and apparently, hand her over to Spike."

"Like Tartarus you are! Spike! You're probably the reason why I've been emotionally hurt all wee...OW!"

Meanwhile a brony was counting white unicorns.

"Rarity, Blueblood, Fancy Pants, this one..."

Now back to Canterlot.

"Someone even more insignificant has hurt me now!"

"Can't you two just talk this over? Maybe you still feel something for each other." spoke Twilight.

"Nothing but friendship Twilight."

"Yeah, I only feel friendship only as well."

Twilight and Shining looked down, knowing they can't change their minds.

"Also I'm pregnant with Spike's child."

Then shouting got even louder!

(Timeskip)

Velvet was just going into labor!

"Come-on Velvet babe! Push!" Comforted Spike.

"You got this mom!" Said Twilight.

"Where's the bathroom?" Asked Discord.

"DISCORD!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Velvet shouted in intense pain!

"Come on Velvet! You're almost there!"

Night Light was staring at the building.

"So...my half sibling is being born, huh dad?" Said Shining Armor.

"Yeah..."

"You feeling alright?"

"Of course, my ex wife has found a bright new spark and I've been given a chance to party again!"

"Good."

Meanwhile...

"Yay! I'm gonna be a god father!" Cupid cheered while in the lobby with...is that Hoopa the Mischief Pokemon?

Soon the sounds of a baby could be heard.

"Hmm..."

"What is it doctor?" Spike and Velvet asked.

"It's a filly!" He replied.

Both smiled as the nurse put it in a blanket and handed the child to Velvet.

Velvet then let the baby drink from her tit.

"She's so beautiful."

The filly had a light colored coat with Velvet's eyes as she drank the milk.

Spike then kissed the forehead of his baby. Twilight was so happy. My lasagna was fired for sleeping on the job.

Then everyone gathered around to see the new addition to the family while Spike and Velvet knowingly looked at each other that things will be amazing in their lives for now on.


End file.
